beyond_aldenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceallach Mawr Dyffryn
The mighty commander of The Protectors of Order, Caellach was born for glory. As an aasimar his parents raised him as a loyal and faithful knight of Alden. After claiming the second position in the Aegis Fête, he entered as a Civiliar in the Alden's Military, not without losing a finger along the path, thus gaining the byname "NineFingers". After many years in the military, he reached the rank of Commander, and began the training of new recruits, always nine, no less no more. As a high-rank in the army, his job was mainly signing papers and checking caravans, so he focused on the training of his pupils. A few months ago, two of his "fingers" were found dead near the outskirts of Alden, the Wilderness Beyond was starting to be something to be concerned about. Armed with his Mighty hammer Adarwar and his faithful ballista, It was time to leave Alden, into the unknown... Recent Events The Electrum Scandal The Legacy of the Falcon The already renowned Commander of Alden, and famous adventurer began his 12th Expedition heading North, seeking Lleylem and the mighty Goliath's Stendholm's Bulwark. The travel went smooth and he and his party was able to reach their objective in just a few days. He entered the Bulwark promising information of the war against the Goblins and Orcs, so he went on meeting with Vollh Orderic Vaivrent aep Tereliom '''an (odd enough) human that lead the defense of the Stronghold. The name was a bit familiar to Ninefingers but he didnt know why, they chatter about his recently confrontations in the Goblin Wastelands and how the Elves of Faelynor and the Dwarves of Dol'Garath were also fighting the Orcs in the South. The human thanked this information and gave them safe passage through the forest to Alden. When they reached Alden, Ceallach head to the Archive to see if he could find some information about the family name "Orderic Vaivrent". When the archivist realized the information he was asking for, the commander was forced to meet with the Warden of Alden. After a long and tedious conversation, the Warden finally told Ceallach about the origin of that name and the name of the Crestfallen Falcon Owner, the tavern belong to the 1st Warden of Alden a legendary figure, erased from the files for leaving the city into the unkown. But this information came with a price, by orders of the Warden, Ceallach must leave his days of adventurers never to leave Alden again, but being promoted to Seneschal in exchange and having a full time vigilance. Ninefinger was doubtful, he could not betray the principles he served but refusing the order meant his death, so he finally accepted. The ceremony took place 3 days after, where he was commemorated as Seneschal of The Protectors of Order, the highest rank just below the Warden. A week passed and the new awarded Seneschal head over to the Warden office. There he asked for permission to free his beloved Raptor Kate into the Wilderness. The Warden agreed but he must be guarded by his minders. At the bridge of Alden Ceallach look to Kate and with a flash of light, blinded his "bodyguards" and ride his Raptor into the unknown, just how the 1st Warden did a long time ago. He went to the only place where he knew he could be free, the Free Coast, and the city of Daggertooth. He meet with his old friend Celso and asked him if he could deliver a message to Dillon at Alden. One night, he dreamed about the 1st Warden and his scape, he must now head North and find his descendent, to unveil the true about the city of Alden. The ex-Protector and Seneschal of the city in the sky is now a outcast, an exiled soldier now know as "BitterSteel", he patrols the Free Coast waiting for adventurers and friends to helped him in his new task. ''"Beneath the gold, the bitter steel"' Achievements Survive 3 expeditions.png|link=https://beyond-alden.fandom.com/wiki/File:Survive_3_expe Survive 6 expeditions.png Survive 12 expeditions.png Gain 500 coins in a single expedition.png Earn 2000 coins in a single expedition.png Defeat a Huge Monster.png|link=https://beyond-alden.fandom.com/wiki/File:Defeat_a_Huge_ Defeat a huge monster.png Visit faelynor.png|link=https://beyond-alden.fandom.com/wiki/File:Visit_f Arrive at DolGharaz.png|link=https://beyond-alden.fandom.com/wiki/File:Arrive_at_Do Dwarven acquaintances.png|link=https://beyond-alden.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dwarven_acquai Raid a monster fort.png|link=https://beyond-alden.fandom.com/wiki/File:Raid_a_monst Find mengardr.png|link=https://beyond-alden.fandom.com/wiki/File:Find_m March At Night the Whole Expedition.png Arrive at the freecoasts.png Freestrider.png Clear a dungeon.png discover_the_spellplagued_mangrove.png Find a magical item.png friend_of_the_flumph.png ancient_ways.png Find lleylem.png Legacy_of_the_Falcon.png excommunication.png chosen.png Reach dead mans cove.png Black pearl.png Find Esfall.png faunalyn.png reach_Apalor.png bane_of_empires.png Reactivation.png drakes_descent.png The last landing.png Climb the western ridge.png reach_the_lordless_steppes.png Pilgrims Returned.png Sentinels of the bulwark.png Climb the howling cliffs.png Through fire flame.png Defeat a Gargantuan Monster.png Discover_Astral_Tempering.png